naruto_alternate_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hideki Senju
Personality & Behavior Hideki’s primary mode of living is focused internally, where he takes things of via his five senses in a literal. His secondary mode is external, where he deals with things rationally and logically. He is quiet and reserved individual who is interested in security and peaceful living. He has a strongly-felt internal sense of duty, which lends him a serious air and allows the the motivation to follow through him. Organized in his approach, He can generally succeed at any task which he undertakes. He is very loyal, faithful, and dependable. He also places a great importance on honesty and integrity. He is a "Neutral citizen" who can be depended on to do the right thing for his families and communities. While he generally takes things very seriously, He also usually has an offbeat sense of humor and can be a lot of fun - especially at family or work-related gatherings. While he tends to believe in laws and traditions, Hideki is extremely dependable on following through with things which he has promised. He puts a lot of energy into identifying the best system for getting things done, and constantly define and re-define the priorities in his life. He also lives in the world of theoretical possibilities. He sees everything in terms of how it could be improved, or what it could be turned into. He also lives primarily inside his own minds, having the ability to analyze difficult problems, identify patterns, and come up with logical explanations. He always seeks clarity in everything, and are therefore driven to reach his ultimate goal. Nindo "You shall reap what you sow. And if need be, I'll be the one to make you wear your fate!" Background Birth It was a cold and brutal night, The wind blew in damaging speeds and the hard pouring of rain didn't help much either. However, in the Land of Konohagakure the agonizing scream ripped through the sound of wind and rain both. Inside of the hospital, a woman with deathly pale skin sat atop of a chair with her legs spread screaming far beyond the top of her lungs. Each scream followed by a grunt and pants full of hesitation. Trying her hardest not to scream as the woman pushed once again. After another loud scream ripped through the storm. It was replaced by a soft, cry of pure innocence. However it was one that was also a cry that would forever be damned due to the struggle the child's mother had while birthing the infant. The birth caused the mother's heart to stop upon laying the first and final kiss she would ever share with her newborn. That night was filled with mixed emotions of disaster due to the joyous feeling of blessing a newborn into the world of the Shinobi. But an overwhelming sensation of sorrow and depression, anger and maybe even hatred towards the infant for being the reason a newly mother, and wife, had lost her life. Despite the feelings, Hisashi Senju, after coming to his senses and forced the immortal sorrow from his mind, embraced the child. Realizing that his wife, the carrier of his child that they had tried ever so hard to have... Was apart of the child he now carried in his arms... "Hideki.... Hideki Senju.... Yes your mother would love that name...." Hisashi said as a tear streamed down his face. Childhood Upon growing up, Hideki had to deal with many challenges. Bullies, jealousy, his father's depression, and many more. But none of them carried nearly as big as an effect on him than growing up with the absence of a mother's love. as a young child, Hideki barely noticed it. However after growing to an age where his emotions were more active. He realized the absence, the void in his life. Knowing that it takes both a male and female to create a child. Hideki often asked his father what had happened to his mother, only to get a violent or depressing answer. Eventually the responses became more and more sensitive towards him and his father, causing Hideki to leave the question to remain unanswered. After becoming the minimum age to join the Shinobi Academy, Hisashi announced to his son that he'd be attending, however would not remain in the Konohagakure no Sato and would be venturing with another member of their clan who'd teach him all he'd ever need to know in order to survive and find success with his life. Hearing the news broke Hideki’s heart, but being one who rarely showed emotions he just nodded and accepted his fate. Academy After being brought under the wings of his mentor, A message was brought to them announcing that Hisashi had died of natural causes. However the thought of hatred towards himself burned in his heart for leaving when he did. In response to seeing Hideki like he was, his mentor smacked the boy on the back of the head, "Death is being apart of a ninja, you must not be afraid to die, or see those you love perish..." Despite how bad he wanted to protest, Hideki understood and pushed the thought from his mind, however the fresh memory occasionally burned in his eyes while practicing, only to find a sword slashed through his flesh. Sending a fresh, warm streak of blood rising from the wound. After a week the memory of his father's death seemed as though it had happened so many years ago. And now Hideki’s only regret of the situation was never finding out who or why his mother had shared the same fate. Now attending school, the mental, physical, and emotional training his Mentor had given him began to pay off immediately. Seeing the knowledge the young male had his Academic Sensei granted him the chance work with him personally. However out of respect he kindly denied his Sensei's offer and built his own knowledge through his own practice and study. Now graduated but not officially a Shinobi yet. Hideki spent his time in solitude practicing his family signature Jutsu, and a few other Ninjutsu as well Kenjutsu until he was able to perform them with no problem. In his training an occasional Genjutsu practice, but he only managed to perform one genjutsu.. When graduation day came he performed his graduating testing and Aced with a 98.9% which only the brightest students got over 90% However the reason for this was that he spent his time in his room studying or practicing. Finally being accepted as an official Genin Shinobi.